Bullying relato de una asesina
by Kristen Stewart Cullen
Summary: Rachel es una brillante y taciturna estudiante de Ingeniería Química de la Universidad de Yale. Cuando sus padres le piden que le dé clases a Quinn, una adolescente hija de alemanes, jamás se imaginará que se enamorará perdidamente de ella... hasta el punto de llenarse las manos de sangre.


**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O BULLYING... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**BULLYING Relato de una asesina.**

Soy una mujer severa. Sin embargo, cuando conocí a Quinn creí haber cambiado.

Y sin duda fue así, sé que algo sucedió en mi interior, pero soy de la opinión de que las personas en realidad no cambiamos. Solo fingimos hacerlo cuando nos promete algún beneficio. Con los años, simplemente nos volvemos más como somos.

Antes de comenzar mi historia, quiero dejar en claro que el propósito de este relato no es, de ninguna manera, ser una catarsis. La catarsis ya está hecha y no siento ninguna culpa. Como verán más adelante, no dudo que actué de forma correcta. Este relato no es más que una advertencia. Ténganlo presente.

Conocí a Quinn la tarde de un lunes. Hacía tres años que yo vivía en New Haven, Connecticut. Mis padres estaban en la otra punta del país, en California. Lejos, muy lejos: como siempre los había deseado. Se hacían presentes cada sábado, cuando el teléfono de mi piso sonaba a las siete de la mañana y yo me apartaba de mis libros y les daba las respuestas de siempre. Que tenía las mejores califica-ciones de mi curso. Que seguía soltera. Que estaba bien de dinero. Todo era cierto. Jamás les mentí. Nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo o quizá jamás tuve ganas. Las mentiras agotan. Las mentiras tienen patas largas. Qué habría sido del mundo si no fuese así. Por eso no soporto la mentira. No soporto la mentira, la hi-pocresía, la vulgaridad, la inmadurez, ni la estupidez.

A veces no soporto a las personas. Y cuando mis padres me pidieron que le diera clases a Quinn, hija de uno de sus socios, al principio me negué. No quería rela-cionarme con una niñita mimada, una de esas niñas que tanto había detestado durante mi adolescencia y que sigo detestando. No estudiaba para ser profesora. La en-señanza nunca me atrajo. Lo mío era la investigación en soledad y en la universid-ad tenía fama de antisocial. Muy cierto. Y no hice nada para cambiarlo.

¿Que si no me sentía sola? Claro que sí. Todos los seres humanos necesitamos compañía. Pero yo no encontraba la persona adecuada, alguien que se amoldara perfectamente a mí, a mis necesidades. Las mujeres iban al baño en grupo, los hombres jugaban al basketball los sábados. Más de una vez me invitaron, pero re-chacé sus invitaciones con educación. No les dije que sus deportes me parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Tenía una bolsa de boxeo y una cinta de correr en casa.

Jugaba al ajedrez en las salas de juegos online, a armar el cubo de Rubik las tardes lluviosas. Yo necesitaba alguien que amara las ciencias, que compartiera mis in-quietudes, mis horarios y mi manía por la limpieza y el orden. Alguien con quien pudiera intercambiar conocimientos, alguien con quien investigar el enfriamiento de los átomos, que me venciera en el ajedrez y que no tuviera vicios. Alguien como yo. Un clon de mí misma. No me importaba que fuera hombre o mujer porque desde siempre me he sentido atraída por ambos sexos. De las mujeres me fascina el cabello largo y cuando me acostaba con prostitutas les pagaba para que me dejaran fotografiarlas con la cabellera desparramada en mi almohada. Con re-specto a los hombres, los prefiero delgados. Siempre he sido más precavida con mis amantes varones, me inspiraban desconfianza.

Mi padre me pidió por favor que aceptara. Los padres de la chica eran unos inver-sores alemanes muy adinerados. Le dije que lo pensaría y así lo hice. Lo que pensé fue lo siguiente: puedo hacer que la chica me odie. Puedo hacer que ella misma no quiera que le dé clases. Y con esa idea fui aquella tarde al bar donde la cité. Le dije que la esperaría en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y que luego podríamos irnos al primer piso o, si lo deseaba, a la terraza. Llegué quince minutos antes, subí al primer piso y me senté en la mesa más cercana a las escal-eras. Desde allí la vería aparecer.

Llegó cinco minutos antes, cosa que me sorprendió. Esperaba que llegara tarde.

Era normal para su edad, ni muy alta ni muy baja. Vestía un uniforme escolar verde. Se sentó junto a la ventana, dejó su mochila en la mesa y se quitó la gorra gris del uniforme. Tenía el cabello muy rubio, casi blanco, rasgo que delataba su ascendencia aria. Cuando se le acercó el camarero, supongo que le dijo que estaba esperando a alguien. Pasados un par de minutos, sacó de la mochila un cuaderno de dibujo y un lapiz, fijó la mirada en algún lugar fuera de la ventana y empezó a garabatear, desentendiéndose del resto del mundo. Eso me intrigó y decidí dejar de mirarla a hurtadillas.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás, para ver qué dibujaba. Su mano se movía rápido, como la de una experta, y entonces advertí que sostenía el lápiz con la mano izquierda. Era zurda. Mi sombra se desplegó sobre la mesa, oscureciendo la hoja blanca. Estaba dibujando al perro que una mujer había dejado atado junto a la tienda de revistas.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Eres Quinn?

La chica se giró, sobresaltada. Lo primero que me llamó la atención de su apariencia fueron sus ojos. Eran del color de la oliva, un verde, casi gris. Fríos, atemporales, quizá un poco juntos para cumplir con el canon de belleza actual. Todo en ella era pálido, desde su piel hasta sus pestañas, cosa que me resultó inquietante.

—Soy Rachel.

Quinn tenía quince años. Mi padre había exagerado, la chica no tenía problemas de aprendizaje. No era especialmente ágil para los números, pero tampoco una infradotada. Su problema era que había cursado la escuela primaria en un instituto católico cuya enseñanza era bastante mediocre. Recién llegada al secundario, era normal que las ciencias le costaran.

Yo jamás había dado clases y la experiencia me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Era fácil. Y Quinn parecía empeñada en fastidiar lo menos posible la pacien-cia de esa mujer hosca y bajita que resolvía con él los problemas de trigono-metría. Cuando comprendía mis explicaciones, sonreía. Cuando no comprendía, se ponía nerviosa y se mordía los labios. Le avergonzaba pedirme que repitiera la explicación y eso al principio me irritaba. Por el contrario, no me irritaba tener que repetirme dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a desear que llegaran los días de las clases. Mi casa quedaba cerca de su escuela y con la llegada del frío (yo detestaba salir de casa en invierno), le propuse que viniera a mi apartamento. Ella era mi cable a tierra.

Cuando estaba a su lado sentía que por fin era verdaderamente apreciada por alguien. La ciencia no me necesitaba: había muchos hombres y mujeres con altos coeficientes intelectuales dedicando sus tesis a los misterios de la nanotecnología.

Pero Quinn solo me necesitaba para aprobar sus exámenes.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí que estaba enamorándome de ella. Su presencia comenzó a molestarme. Me ponía de mal humor que entendiera lo que le explicaba, que hiciera los ejercicios sin mi supervisión, que sus notas mejoraran. Me debatía entre dos emociones: el saber que yo no le era útil y la alegría por que su padre no la castigara por suspender las asignaturas.

Por otro lado, en ese entonces yo desconocía su orientación sexual. Y pensaba que si por alguna de aquellas casualidades se sentía atraída por las mujeres, no se sentiría atraída por mí, una muger ocho años mayor.

Como era de esperarse, me obsesioné. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser mi pareja ideal y solo entonces comprendí esa frase que dice que el corazón no entiende razones.

No intenté dar con los motivos de mis sentimientos, porque no creo en el corazón y sé que todo tiene su origen en lo más profundo de nuestro cerebro, en esos rincones oscuros y tenebrosos a los que jamás podremos acceder.

Para empezar, Quinn era apenas una adolescente. Esa primavera cumplió dieciséis años y creció varios centímetros, pero no dejaba de ser una muchacha. No le atraían las ciencias, sino las artes. Quería ir a un curso de dibujo y su madre me preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica si consideraba apropiado que la enviara a aprender a dibujar, si acaso no pensaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

Ni ella ni su marido querían una hija artista y no deseaban alentar algo que consideraban un capricho inútil. Yo había visto los dibujos de Quinn y tenía colgado en mi laboratorio el retrato del perro. Les dije que la chica tenía mucho talento, que me parecía apropiado que pudiera relajarse dibujando, que mejoraría su concentración y su memoria, y otras tonterías similares. Quinn llegó a mi apartamento chorreando felicidad por sus cuatro costados y me abrazó balbuceando "gracias, gracias". Hacía años que nadie me abrazaba. Hacía años que no me sentía tan feliz. Quinn ya media más de un metro setenta y sus ojos estaban casi a la misma altura que los míos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creí ver algo en la suya, en la fría soladita que le encendía la mirada. La deseé. Y supongo que algo en mi mirada se lo dijo, porque apartó los ojos y se ruborizó.

Debí haberla retenido más tiempo entre mis brazos. Debí haber respirado de su cuello el perfume de su piel suave. Debí haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa. Acariciarle el rostro, quizá. Pero no lo hice.

Cuando dos personas se gustan, es extraño que no lo adviertan. Están pendientes la una de la otra, se persiguen con la mirada. Yo advertí que Quinn comenzaba a sentir algo por mí y ella también advirtió que me ocurría lo mismo.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, le pregunté si los festejaría con sus amigas. Me dijo que no tenía amigas con quien de verdad quisiera pasar su cumpleaños. Debió haberme parecido extraño, pero yo había vivido una adolescencia aislada y seguía viviendo mi juventud de la misma manera. Todavía me culpo por no haberle preguntado por qué no tenía amigos. Y me avergüenza haberme alegrado de sus palabras, porque eso significaba que no tendría que compartirla con nadie, que Quinn sería solo para mí.

Su cumpleaños caía sábado y le ofrecí pasar el día conmigo. La vi llegar esa mañana sin su uniforme escolar y la espié por la cámara de seguridad. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, unos vaqueros cortos y unas sandalias de verano. Algo que me había llamado la atención desde el principio era que no llevaba ninguna clase de adorno, ni siquiera una pulsera de tela. Tampoco tenía las orejas perforadas.

Como lo había consultado con su madre, le compré algo que sabía que deseaba: un pájaro. Quinn era amante de las aves. Le compré un bonito loro de plumaje verde, azul y rojo, asegurándome de que hubiese sido criado en cautiverio y tuviera las alas cortadas.

—Te he comprado algo que te gustará mucho, pero te lo daré cuando volvamos de la playa —le advertí en el camino.

Ella me sonrió y se mordió los labios. Nunca lo supe, pero creo que su madre le dijo que yo le había comprado el loro que tanto deseaba.

Jamás había visto a Quinn sin su austero uniforme de colegio. Toda su piel era tan pero tan pálida y se sentía tan suave al contacto de mis manos…

Sería negar la realidad decir que Quinn no poseyera cierto amaneramiento. Ella detestaba la violencia y poseía una delicadeza. Pero tenia algunos comportamientos masculinos. Quizá, si hubiese sido un poco mas machona, sus padres habrían advertido lo que le ocurría. Y yo también.

Paseamos por una de las playas de New Haven, nos recostamos al sol y ella bebió su primera cerveza. Con una pequeña sonrisa, la contemplé acercar los labios a la lata y sorber con precaución. En ese entonces yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Su lacio cabello rubio, se despar-ramaba sobre sus hombros lechosos y brillaba bajo el sol, meciéndose con la brisa.

—No me gusta —me dijo, no muy convencida.

Tenía un bigotillo de espuma encima del labio superior. Me encogí de hombros, alargué la mano hacia su rostro y lo barrí con el dedo. Nos miramos y nos largamos a reír. Luego ella se quitó las sandalias, se recostó, y dejó que el agua le lamiera los pies. Me recosté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Podemos ver el amanecer? Jamás lo he visto.

Accedí, pero finalmente nos quedamos dormidas.

Podría haberme acercado a ella, podría haberla tomado de la mano y acariciarle suavemente la palma con la yema del pulgar. Podría haber hundido la mano en su melena, sorprendiéndome de la finura de sus cabellos. Podría haberme aproximado más a su cuerpo, hacerle abrir sus ojos oliva y besarla con la noche y el mar de testigos. Podría haberle dicho que la quería, que amaba su callada timidez adolescente, que atesoraba cada punta rota de sus lápices y que tenía todos sus dibujos enmarcados en mi laboratorio. Podría haberle dicho que me moría por hacerle el amor, que no tuviera miedo de que yo fuera ocho años más grande, que la cuidaría… que la cuidaría.

Pero no lo hice.

Existe un terrible prejuicio que atormenta a las parejas homosexuales intergeneracionales. Es el mismo prejuicio que sufren las heterosexuales, pero intensificado mil veces por el hecho de que la homosexualidad es considerada una perversión. Piensan que la mayor desea aprovecharse de la más joven, de su inocencia, de su ignorancia. No logran pensar que quizá la menor no quiere estar con alguien del otro sexo, con alguien de su misma edad, que desea la compañía de alguien experimentada que pueda transmitirle conocimiento y placer, y que la adulta puede desear transmitirle ese conocimiento y ese placer sin ningún tipo de trampa.

Que en estas relaciones haya amor, es otra cosa. Que estas relaciones perduren y prosperen, es otra.

Y yo tenía miedo de acercarme a Quinn porque tenía bien presente ese prejuicio.

Ella era demasiado joven para ser mi hija, demasiado diferente para ser mi hermana. Las amistades intergeneracionales son poco frecuentes. Y sé lo que pensaron los que nos vieron en el bar de la playa, cuando nos sentamos y pedimos nuestros jugos. No estaban tan errados. Tanto Quinn como yo queríamos que algo sucediera entre nosotras.

Podría haber hablado con ella. Podría haberle dicho que la quería y que pensaba que ella también se sentía atraída por mí. Podría haberle dicho que la respetaría, que contara conmigo para lo que fuera, que quería besarla, que tenía mi alma en sus manos. Podría haberle preguntado si quería tener una relación conmigo.

Pero no lo hice.

Y no puedo dejar de culparme, de insultarme, de recriminarme mi miedo, mi inseguridad, mi egocentrismo. Porque sí, ahora comprendo que actué por egocentrismo. Si yo tomaba una decisión, estaba segura de que Quinn querría estar conmigo. Ella aguardaba… e imaginarla ahora en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, con los grandes ojos verdes aguardando mi declaración de amor… me hace llorar, gritar, me hace desear morir.

Dije que este relato no era una catarsis, tal vez mentí. Pero no olviden que mi intención no es conmover el corazón de nadie, sino advertirles. Sé bien por qué hice lo que hice, no necesito expiar mis pecados.

Si lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiera acercado a ella esa tarde de sábado, frente al mar, frente al sol… si la hubiese tomado por la cintura y hubiese apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, si le hubiese dicho al oído: te quiero, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo quería a Quinn para mí, solo para mí, para siempre. Y sabía que ese deseo era ridículo, estúpido. Pero si tenía a Quinn una vez, no consentiría en que nadie me la arrebatara. Eso pensaba. Y ella era muy joven, era imposible que deseara quedarse conmigo para siempre.

Así que no hablé, no actué, me callé, refrené mis deseos y vacié mi lujuria en prostitutos rubios ni la mitad de hermosos que ella. Pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a cansarme, sus alientos apestosos a alcohol y los moretones que quedaban en sus brazos cuando se inyectaban mal la cocaína me causaban repugnancia. Jamás me había ocurrido. Y con las mujeres no era mejor. Sus cuerpos eran demasiado frágiles, se quejaban cuando les hacía doler los pechos y sus sexos blandos y mojados me proporcionaban un placer mezquino.

Solo deseaba a Quinn.

Si hubiese sido más inteligente, si hubiese hecho caso a sus miradas impacientes, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde…

Cuando su madre me llamó y me contó la noticia, me fallaron las piernas y se me nubló la vista. Por un momento vi todo oscuro y solo escuché sus palabras, el eco de sus sollozos ahogados: que Quinn se había suicidado, que le había robado los medicamentos de su gaveta y se había tragado toda su caja de biperideno, lorazepam, risperidona, zopiclona, clonazepam, paroxetina… Que su marido estaba de viaje en California y que no sabía qué hacer, que tenía la casa llena de policías y el cadáver de su hija menor en la morgue…

Lo supimos todo una semana después. Y lo vi yo misma cuando quise conocer los rostros de sus asesinos. Quinn sufría de acoso escolar. La humillaban porque era pálida, por su acento alemán, por su homosexualidad. Vi su rostro pegado en cuerpos desnudos de mujeres desconocidas. Vi caricaturas suyas: penetrada por dos hombres al mismo tiempo, con el rostro cubierto de semen, chupando un falo del tamaño de su brazo.

En cuanto lo comprendí, me eché a llorar de desesperación, de impotencia, de rabia. Me encerré en mi apartamento durante diez días y nueve noches, sin bañarme, sin comer, bebiendo agua del grifo, y alimentándome con diazepam o cualquier benzodiazepina que estuviera a mi alcance. No quería suicidarme, solo quería dormir. Para siempre, si era posible. En mis sueños veía a Quinn, la veía sonreírme y pedirme perdón. No podía soportarlo, Rachel, lo siento.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto? , le respondía yo. Y me despertaba con taquicardia y bañada en sudor.

Supe que debía hacer algo. Sus asesinos eran menores de edad y no irían a la cárcel. Averigüé sus nombres, creé una cuenta falsa en Facebook y me informé de sus hábitos y gustos.

Ellos crecerían, viajarían, tendrían muchas parejas, se casarían, tendrían hijos y nietos. Verían miles de amaneceres. Quinn murió sin haber visto ni siquiera uno.

Murió sin haber conocido una caricia, sin haber dado su primer beso, sin haber hecho el amor.

Solo espero, y eso es lo que más me atormenta, que supiera que yo la amaba. Y en esos diez días que pasé encerrada en medio de la oscuridad, reviví todas las tardes que pasamos juntas, reviví su cumpleaños en la playa… y me digo que sí, que ella lo sabía, que no podía no saberlo… Pero ¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido? ¡Si jamás se lo dije! ¿Brillaban acaso mis ojos tanto como los suyos? ¿Se estremecía mi piel con el contacto de la suya? Ella apenas tenía dieciséis años. Yo era su primer amor. ¿Veía ella en mí todo lo que yo veía en ella? Espero que sí, porque solo eso me consuela ahora.

No me atormenta ser una asesina. Solo quisiera saber qué opinaría Quinn de lo que hice. Me preocupa lo que me dirá cuando me reencuentre con ella.

Ah, ¿para qué me engaño? No creo en Dios, no creo en el cielo, ni en el infierno, ni en la reencarnación. Pero ¡entiéndanme!, ahora necesito creer. Necesito creer que podré verla de nuevo, que podré decirle todo lo que jamás le dije.

No me atormenta ser una asesina. Cuando su madre colgó, yo ya sabía lo que haría.

Si hubiese hablado con ella, si le hubiese hecho comprender que su homosexualidad no era el horror que ella pensaba, que era algo normal, tan solo una forma diferente de vivir el amor y el sexo… Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta… ella estaría con vida.

Y si no viviéramos encerrados en esta telaraña de prejuicios, de miedos, de desconfianza, si pudiéramos vivir el amor y nuestra sexualidad con libertad y responsabilidad sin sentir vergüenza, si los padres educaran a sus hijas enseñándoles que se puede amar a los hombres y a las mujeres sin ser diferente, que ser homosexual no tiene nada que ver con la feminidad ni con ser menos mujer… ella estaría con vida.

Pero no lo está. Y sus cinco asesinos tampoco.

Salió en los periódicos, en la televisión, se oyó en las radios. Soy una mujer famosa y ni siquiera acabé mi tesis de doctorado. Me interrogaron policías, psicólogos y psiquiatras, y a todos les dije la verdad. Nunca tuve la necesidad de mentirles o quizá no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Las mentiras agotan. Las mentiras tienen patas largas. Qué sería del mundo si no fuese así. Se lo dije todo. Que lo hice por venganza, por amor y por odio, que me regocijo de pensar que las madres de esos están llorando como ha llorado la madre de Quinn, como he llorado yo y como estoy llorando ahora, en este preciso momento.

Que les hice un favor, ¿quién querría vivir con el suicidio de una niña en suconciencia?

Que los hijos de esos nunca nacerán.

Que sus futuros amantes no encontrarán el amor y serán infelices.

Que ya no verán más amaneceres.

Y que yo, si existe un átomo en este universo en el que pueda creer de verdad, esta noche me reencontraré con Quinn.

* * *

Reviews


End file.
